Ghost Nip
by KATAANGFOREVERanEVER
Summary: My first fanfic so please be nice. Sam always loved plants, but this one was his favorite.


Sam really loved plants.

She was a vegetarian and had her own green house and was a pretty kick ass environmentalist to boot.

So, it was no surprise, when she looked down at the potted flower she was holding and decided that this was, by far, her favorite birthday present.

"One of my inventions, it's called The Trance Tulip" boasted Maddie Fenton, who was standing in the doorway of Sam's house "It's so special be…" she was about to elaborate before a loud car horn cut her off, the Fenton RV was outside with a rather impatient Danny within. "Well anyway, goodbye Sam and happy birthday" she called jogging back to the car.

Sam just smiled and, giggling at Danny's impatience, turned on her heel, gazing at the plant as she walked up the stairs to her room. It was one of the prettiest plants she had ever seen, with large blooming flowers, a similar color to her eyes, and a very healthy (be it a bit unnatural) green glow to the foliage.

It was lush and leafy and gorgeous but the most outstanding feature of it was its scent. Its aroma very thick but not overbearing and while it didn't smell like anything familiar it brought certain things to mind, mothers milk, the warm sunlight on your skin, sitting in front of the fire after you were out in the snow. It was warm and sweet and so soothing that Sam decided instead of putting this in her green house it was going straight into her room.

She woke up the next morning a little happier and a lot more calm than usual, as the scent of the plant had filled her room last night and floated around her like a sweet, invisible fog.

She dressed in a hurry, pulling on her traditional green plaid skirt and black tank top. Seeing how it was warm today she forwent her usual violet tights and instead put on socks of the same color so that just ring of her pale thigh was showing below the skirt. She pulled on her boots and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder running through the door.

The fresh air hit her like a wall.

It wasn't that fresh air was bad, it was just after being in such a sweet smelling room for so long, the air outside smelled bland and thin. She missed the warm milky aroma; outside air was cold and hurt her nose. Thinking quickly she ran back in her room and plucked one of the smaller flowers off its stem.

"Damn. No pockets" She sighed, looking from hip to hip. She glanced at the clock, LATE! So she slipped the small flower down her shirt and into the lace of her black bra 'No one will notice.' She reassured herself as she flattened her shirt and bolted out her front door.

Walking slowly with Tucker to school, Sam kept smelling hints of the flower in the air and couldn't help but think about…

"SAM!"

"huh" snapped out of her dream state Sam looked over to Tucker"What!"

"Gee Sam, spacing out much. I said, what was Mr. Lancers Homework last night?"

"Read pages 79 to 108 in _Romeo and Juliet."_

"Cool" muttered Tucker as typed something into his PDA

They walked in silence for a little longer till Sam had enough of the quiet. She pulled out one of tucks earbuds and inhaled in a deep and exaggerated fashion "Wow! Smell that spring air!" she cried just trying to start a conversation.

Tucker gave a mild sniff "I don't know what you're talking about Sam, it's the same old air to…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence just as Sam hoped he would. He stopped walking and, breathing in deeply this time, took another whiff. "Sam, are you wearing perfume?"

"No" well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Well you smell great."

"Uh okay… thanks" not quite what she expected to happen to today but a compliment was a compliment. She almost wished Danny was here, she couldn't help it Sam had, had a crush on Danny since the 5th grade and had always wished he would se her as something more than a friend but so far no such luck. And recently she found her self more and more angered by her feelings because of two things and their names were Paulina and Valerie, and out of the two the latter was definitely worse. Paulina may be a bitch but at least she wasn't trying to kill Danny, besides it's not like Danny had much of a chance with Paulina in the first place.

Sam laughed a little to herself as she jogged up the steps to Casper High. Gosh, she could be so mean.

The school day was boring and quiet as usual, only made more so by the fact that Danny wasn't in class today. She wasn't worried, she had heard rumors at lunch about how a young ghost dressed like a pirate was down haunting the theater but more importantly 'invis-o-bill' was there fighting him. She new Young-blood wasn't a match for Danny even on a good day but she couldn't help but be disappointed that he wasn't here with her. Sam decided, as was tradition, that she would visit him on her walk home from school… just to check he was okay, of course!

She knocked on the Fenton's front door, and Jazz opened it. "Danny's up in his room, Sam" she knew better than to ask questions anymore.

"Thanks Jazz!" called Sam as she leapt up the stairs to Danny's room.

"Knock, knock" she said opening his door.

"Hey, Sam" gosh his voice was beautiful. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check if you were okay. I heard you got into a fight with Young blood today." Sam blushed a little.

"Yeah but I can handle young blood anytime" Danny feigned a look of disappointment and sniffed. ",were you really worried, I'm insulted."

Sam glided over to him and gave him a punch in the arm "Fine then! I'll just never worry about you again!" she laughed

Danny didn't respond instead he just sniffed the air and a large blush crept over his face. His eyes went foggy and distant as he leaned into Sam inhaling the air around her and drunkenly stated "Sam, you smell_ so _good."

Taken aback Sam squeaked out "what?!" and took a step backwards, quickly followed by Danny.

"You smell good" He blatantly slurred again, leaning in so close this time, Sam could feel his breath on her neck.

Sam tried to speak but could get no words out, so she just kept walking backwards only to push herself up against a wall…. in Danny's room… alone… with Danny…. A crazy love struck Danny.

Danny's eyes were foggy and distant and he seemed not to care that this was his best friend Sam, as he put his hand behind her head, his fingers entwining through her hair, and another around her waist, pulling her closer against him.

Blushing like a mad person, Sam felt his lips on the side of face, below her ear, planting light pecks all along her chin and down her neck stopping every so often to breath in her scent.

'What is he _doing!?!?!_' she thought to herself 'is this really _Danny'_ he was holding her so softly loving her so fully that she couldn't believe this was her best friend, true she had wanted this since, oh I don't know…_ forever_ but why now?

She was brought out of her thought when he hit her collar bone. She pushed back on his shoulders and made him stop. "What is with you!?" she gasped.

As a response Danny just leaned in and planted a firm kiss right on her lips shifting his head and even running his tongue across her bottom lips begging for a response, and Sam couldn't help it after the boy she had loved since 5th grade was treating her like this, how could she say no. She opened her mouth granting him entrance and leaned into him loving every second of it, about to lose herself completely in her love for Danny…

"Is everything okay in there?" damn it Jazz

Sam panicked, pulling down her shirt, which had mysteriously rose during her and Danny's embrace, she ran out the door flying past jazz and right out the front door

She ran the whole way home.

Walking to school the next day the first thing she heard was one of the two things she hoped wouldn't have to hear today "Sam! We need to talk." Danny was running to her from his house. She put on a fake grin and turned to face him "about last night." _Shit! There was the other one._

"Well as it turned out, you know that flower my mom gave for you birthday, the, uh, Trance Tulip. Well you ,uh , see it's an invention of hers , its kinda like, well… catnip… for ghosts and you see well you were wearing it yesterday and well it kinda has that affect on us and well, I… its just…. I'm sor…."

Sam cut him off unable to take any more"Got it. No more Ghost nip"

She started walking away when she heard a "WAIT!"

She turned around to see a blushing Danny staring down at his feet "I never said _that."_

Sam really loved plants.


End file.
